Zabilježene / Dvije zaboravljene vladarice
Zabilježene (Žene i javni život Bosne i Hercegovine u 20. vijeku) Iako su priče o bosanskim kraljicama brojne i interesantne, u ovom tekstu će biti predstavljene samo dvije, i to one čije sudbine sadrže u sebi elemente od kojih neki i danas bitno određuju žensku priču. Prva je kraljica Mara Jelena (1447–1500), a druga Esma sultanija (1726–1788). Kraljica Mara (Jelena). Uvriježeno je vjerovanje o kraljici Katarini kao posljednjoj bosanskoj kraljici. Ipak, posljednja bosanska kraljica bila je Mara Jelena, supruga legitimno izabranog, posljednjeg bosanskog kralja Stjepana Tomaševića, posinka kraljice Katarine Kosače, čiji je period vladavine trajao dvije godine (1461–1463). Za razliku od mnogo poznatije Katarine, likom Mare Jelene niko se nije ozbiljnije umjetnički bavio, a i historijski izvori tvrde da je kraljica bila zla osoba i da nije upamćena po dobru.Tošić, Đ. (1998), Ponašanje bosanske kraljice Mare (Jelene) u izbjeglištvu, Zbornik radova X kongresa Saveza istoričara Jugoslavije, Beograd Zbog čega je ova žena ostala upamćena kao zla kraljica, antipod dobroj kraljici Katarini? Kraljici Katarini se nerijetko pripisuje svetačka oreola i na taj je način njen lik obrađen kod Kajana, Kraljica Katarina bosanska, (Bosanska riječ, 2004). Ivan Lovrenović također u Bosanski Hrvati (Durieux, 2002) o njoj piše samo pohvalno; prema nekim izvorima, franjevci su održavali takvu sliku o njoj, a oni su i najzaslužniji što uz nju ide epitet posljednja bosanska kraljica: Mulaosmanović, A. (2004), Kraljica Katarina – mit u nastajanju. Historijski mitovi u zemljama nasljednicama Jugoslavije. Izvor: http://folk.uio.no/palk/ Dubrovnik/Admir%20Mulaosmanovic%20-%20essay.htm (15. maj 2014) Bila je kćerka srpskog despota Lazara Brankovića, koji je umro iznenada, veoma mlad ostavivši despotovinu u haosu, i bizantijske princeze Jelene Paleolog. Stavljeno u historijski kontekst, Turci su bili s jedne strane, a Bosna, Matija Korvina i Ugari sa druge, i svi su imali osvajačke pretenzije prema despotovini. S obzirom da nije bilo muškog nasljednika, jer je despot ostavio za sobom tri kćerke, rješenje se vidjelo u udaji najstarije za nasljednika koji bi riješio situaciju. Tako se 1459. godine dogovorio političko-interesni brak između bosanskog prijestolonasljednika Stjepana Tomaševića i princeze Mare Jelene, kojoj je tada bilo svega dvanaest godina, dok je Stjepanu bilo dvadesetak više. Međutim, nakon svega dvije godine, despotovinu je zauzelo Osmansko carstvo, a kralj i kraljica su izbjegli u Bosnu i nastanili se u Jajcu, gdje je tada bio kraljevski dvor. Mara je u Jajce uspjela donijeti veoma vrijedan miraz, koji se u historijskim spisima spominje češće od nje same – mošti sv. Luke – koje je dobila od svog djeda Đurađa Brankovića. Po dolasku u Jajce smijenila je na kraljevskom tronu majku svoga muža, kraljicu Katarinu. Međutim, nije bila dugo kraljica, i kako nas historija uči, Osmanlije su osvojile grad 1463, pogubile kralja, a četrnaestogodišnja kraljica je dospjela u Dalmaciju. Zbog mnoštva neusaglašenih historijskih izvora, teško je pouzdano utvrditi šta se tačno događalo, no najvjerovatnije su kraljicu opljačkali neprijatelji njenog muža jedno vrijeme je držeći u zatočeništvu,Tošić, Đ. (2002), Posljednja bosanska kraljica Mara (Jelena), Zbornik za istoriju BiH, Beograd odakle je uspjela pobjeći i otići u Dubrovnik, gdje je već bila kraljica Katarina. Izvori tvrde da je kraljica Katarina u javnosti nastupala kao bosanska kraljica, zajedno sa svim vanjskim obilježjima koja su to podrazumijevala, te je dobijala prihode koji su joj kao kraljici pripadali, iako to zakonski više nije bila. Mara se u tom periodu najviše spominje u vezi sa moštima jer su velike sile, koje su vladale tim dijelom svijeta, željele da ih se dokopaju (Mlečani, papa, Ugari). Nakon mnogih zakulisnih radnji, konačno ih je prodala Mlečanima i 1466. godine otišla u CarigradOsmanski sultani su pružali zaštitu pripadnicima/ama plemenitih porodica iz područja koja su osvajali, onima koje su ostavljali u životu. u kojem je nastavila svoj život. Od tada počinje priča o njoj kao zloj kraljici. Kao rezultat njene mlade udaje, gubitka muža, prijestolja i povlastica, kraljica se prozlila, kako navode neki izvori Tošić, Đ., n.d. – optužila je tetke koje su već bile na turskom dvoru da joj duguju novac, optužila je Dubrovčane da joj nisu vratili novac koji joj je trebalo pripasti od muža, tužila je i svetogorske monahe za dug. Nigdje se ne postavlja pitanje da li su kraljičine optužbe bile osnovane ili ne. Ipak, činjenica je da je sultan Murat II u većini slučajeva presudio u kraljičinu korist (kaznio Kantakuzinu, natjerao Dubrovčane da plate, slao izaslanike na sv. Goru). Malo je vjerovatno da je jedan osmanski sultan sa mirijadom svojih savjetnika postupao bez provjere i na svoju ruku. Pred kraj života se preselila u Trakiju gdje je i umrla 1500. godine Esma sultanija. U Jajcu postoji legenda o Esmi sultaniji, po kojoj nosi ime najveća gradska džamija. Iako postoji nekoliko varijanti, osnovna linija priče je ova: Esma, kćerka sultana, strašno se razboljela i danima je ležala u postelji. Sultan je slao po ljekare i vračeve u cijelom carstvu,ali je sve bivalo uzalud i sultaniji je bivalo gore iz dana u dan. Sve dok joj jedan hodža nije rekao da treba da sagradi džamiju i most na mjestu gdje se dvije rijeke spajaju u jednu. Izaslanici su tragali po carstvu i u Bosni otkrili grad Jajce u kojem se jedna rijeka ulijeva u drugu, čineći vodopad i to im se učinilo kao savršeno mjesto. Došli su sultaniji i nakon što su joj rekli da su pronašli mjesto, ona je skinula jednu naušnicu iz uha (jer je toliko bila vrijedna) i od nje su sagradili džamiju i mostove. Zato se džamija zove Džamija Esme sultanije. Interesantno je kako se ova naracija mijenjala kroz usmenu predaju i kako su joj dodavani određeni lokalni elementi. Danas je nemoguće utvrditi koliko je od toga istina, no Esma sultanija je svakako bila historijska ličnost. Bila je kćerka sultana Ahmeda III koji je vladao u periodu od 1703. do 1730. godine, i sestra sultana Mustafe II koji ga je naslijedio.Izvor: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Esma_Sultan_%281726-1788%29 (14. maj 2014) Rođena je 14. marta 1726.i živjela do 1788. godine. Udala se za otomanskog vezira Mehmedpašu Muhsinovića koji je u dva navrata bio bosanski namjesnik, a u jednom od ta dva perioda Esmi je mogao finansijski pomoći gradnju džamije. Esma sultanija je, inače, uglavnom poznata kao kćerka/sestra/ supruga i o njoj samoj se veoma malo zna. Otomanska genealoška stabla su uglavnom opisivana po muškoj liniji i ako je išta i zapisano o ženskoj još i danas je mali broj tih tekstova preveden na bosanski ili engleski jezik. Istraživanje o Esmi otežala je i činjenica da su postojale još najmanje dvije Esme sultanije koje su živjele poslije Esme o kojoj je ovdje riječ, i o objema postoji više historijskih zapisa. Prva Esma (1778–1848) je bila kćerka Abdul Hamida I (njen je mauzolej u Istanbulu), a druga Esma (1873–1899) kćerka Abdulaziza (danas je po njoj nazvan kulturni centar u Istanbulu). O Esminom mužu također ne postoje značajniji tekstovi, kako u turskim tako ni u domaćim izvorima, što ni ne čudi s obzirom na broj turskih namjesnika u Bosni.Spisak bosanskih sandžak-begova i paša. Izvor: http://bs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spisak_bosanskih_sand%C5%BEak-begova_i_pa%C5%A1a (15. mart 2014)4)[ Međutim, ono što danas na svoj način priča priču o njoj jeste svakako džamija Esme sultanije, smještena u samom centru grada Jajca. Pretpostavlja se da je izgrađena 1770. godine,Buljina, H. (1984), Jajce i Džamija sultanije Esme, Glasnik Vrhovnog starješinstva Islamske zajednice u SFRJ, 5, Beograd, str. 579-589. iako historijski izvori variraju, ali ako uzmemo tu godinu kao tačnu, gradnja džamije se desila za vrijeme drugog perioda namjesništva Esminog muža. Ovo isto tako znači da je, ako je legenda tačna, Esma ozdravila jer je nakon izgradnje džamije živjela još punih osamnaest godina. Jedina je velika džamija u ovom dijelu svijeta koja je ime dobila po ženi, a arhitektonski svjedoči o svojoj ženskosti i munarom koja joj se nalazi na lijevoj, umjesto desnoj strani, što je pravilo pri gradnji džamija. Srušena je tokom okupacije 1993, ali je obnovljena u potpuno vjerodostojnom maniru i danas postoji u istom obliku u kojem je i sagrađena. Esma sultanija je do sada bila relativno nepoznata ljudima van Jajca i okoline, a sultanija, legenda o njoj, kao i džamija pričaju priču koja nadahnjuje.